


A chef's talent 🎆

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Draco Malfoy, who is back at Hogwarts, has to do muggle-style chores and as the new year approaches the house elves need help in the kitchen, Draco is terrified of the idea because he has never cooked. of his life, not even with magic, but he soon realizes that he has no reason to worry, he's good and loves itUntil...
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 1
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	A chef's talent 🎆

This story takes place after the war in eighth year at Hogwarts, it can be a romantic dramione if you want it but it doesn't have to be a simple friendship is good too this story begins close to the new year

Draco Malfoy, who is returning to Hogwarts for his eighth year after the war, has to do Muggle-style jobs under the supervision of Headmistress McGonagall and sometimes Head Girl Hermione Granger because of his actions during the war.

As the New Year approaches, the house elves need some help in the kitchen for the feast back from the holidays. Hermione decides that this is a good task for Draco, he is terrified at the idea at first because he has never cooked in his life, not even with magic, but he soon realizes that he does not have no reason to worry since he has a natural talent and quickly discovers a passion that surprises but thrills McGonagall and Hermione

This is until Draco is teased by Hogwarts students, especially the Slytherins, when they discover a passion for magical and Muggle cooking.

Will Draco let his talent and new passion come to fruition with Hermione's help? Or will he quit the kitchen to follow in the political footsteps that all the Malfoys did before him because of peer pressure?

It's up to you to see these obligations:

1\. A happy ending  
2\. A Dramione friendship if you want it can be a romance


End file.
